What Happens in the Crypt Stays in the Crypt
by PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: Zuko has been bested by his little sister for the last time. In this smutty alternate one-shot ending to "Smoke and Shadow": Part 3, he shows Azula just how ruthless he can be. Zucest is best cest!
**Artwork:** Special thanks to talented artist and writer, Seyary-Minamoto, for my cover image!

 **Warning:** Obviously, Zuko and Azula go to bone town.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

 **What Happens in the Crypt Stays in the Crypt**

"Wait, Azula! I just want to talk!" cried the Fire Lord as he chased after his sister through the royal family graveyard. He watched her disappear into a massive stone structure in the shape of a hippo-turtle and followed her inside. The near pitch-black entrance fed directly into a staircase. For all he knew, the stairs would lead him to his death, but regardless, he cautiously trekked down, igniting his left hand with yellow and orange flames to ward off any surprises. "Azula…?" The opening to the stone structure mysteriously slammed shut behind him. There would be no turning back now. With each passing step, the crypt grew brighter and brighter with azure light cast by several sconces protruding from stone pillars. At the bottom of the stairs, he found Azula nonchalantly sitting on a tomb, stoking a strong blue flame in her right hand.

"Hello, dear brother. Any idea whose crypt we're in?" she inquired casually.

"No."

"It belongs to the first Fire Lord's most trusted adviser. Rather fancy, isn't it?"

"Listen, Azula…"

She formed an identical blue flame in her left hand but remained seated unthreateningly on the tomb.

"…Maybe this is a weird thing to say given the circumstances, but you seem… better."

"Oh, not just better…" She smirked sadistically. "STRONGER!" Her blue flames manifested into azure fire daggers as she abruptly darted at her brother. She swung at him with both arms, but he managed to jump back in the nick of time, distancing himself from her attacks.

"You wanna go?" He fashioned orange fire daggers in both his hands. "LET'S GO."

"AAAH!" they shouted, charging each other at full speed. In an explosion of flames, they fought hand-to-hand with their fire daggers, arms swinging and slashing, neither of them yielding for one moment. Their daggers met in an X-shape between their faces, digging into each other, building tension with every passing second. The siblings attempted to stare each other down, with Zuko's dagger casting warm light on his sister and Azula's dagger casting cool light onto the Fire Lord. Finally, she kicked him squarely in the chest, causing him to fly backward.

"Ngh!" he yelped as he fell onto his back.

She straddled his waist and pinned him down by the throat with her left hand. "Me standing over you like this… why does it feel so familiar?" She raised her dagger-wielding right fist. "Oh, that's right! Because this is the way it's _always_ been!"

With her fire dagger threatening his existence, he had to think of something drastic to throw her off her game. "Oh, yeah?" He reached up with his left hand and grasped her Kemurikage cloak by the collar, pulling her down so they were face-to-face. Her dagger was snuffed out as her hand hit the stone tile by his right ear. He leered up at her. "How's _this_ for 'familiar'?" He yanked her collar down just low enough to firmly press his lips to hers.

Her golden eyes shot wide open at this foreign sensation. She pulled back. "What the – did you just – did you just _kiss_ me?!"

"Hah," he laughed. "And you thought you could handle the _throne_ – you can't even handle a little surprise!"

She growled within her throat and narrowed her eyes at him. But then a crafty smile graced her features. "Well… two can play at this game." She settled all her weight on top of him as she cupped his face in her hands and assaulted his mouth with hers. Wanting to one-up him, she pried his lips slightly apart by wedging her upper lip in between his. When she was done with him, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip and sneered at him.

"Are you actually _challenging_ me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Your move, brother. Unless of course, you're already admitting defeat…"

He glowered at her. "Never." This time, he sandwiched her cheeks between his hands and pulled her down, ramming his tongue into her mouth.

She fought back, clashing her tongue with his over and over.

Whether they were fighting with fire daggers or with tongues didn't make much of a difference to either of them – this was a battle nonetheless.

In one swift motion, he rolled on top of her while their tongues continued to brawl for control.

She let out an involuntary gasp upon feeling his entire bodyweight smother her petite frame. It was as if he were trying to steal the breath from her lungs.

He broke the kiss by pushing down on her chest to prop himself up. He glared down at her with danger emanating from his yellow eyes, panting and wondering how she could leave him so breathless.

"Giving up so soon? Well, I can't say I'm surprised," she taunted, trying to recover her breath.

He wasn't sure exactly how far he was willing to take this with her. All he knew was that he would not forfeit – he would make her concede to him no matter what. It was time for him to up the ante. Once again, he conjured a fire dagger in his right hand.

"Zuko?!" she panicked, believing that her brother might be angry enough to end her. "What are you – "

He lowered the dagger to her throat, close enough so she could feel its heat, but not close enough to harm her.

Her eyes became transfixed on the dagger by her throat. She began to hyperventilate, immobilized by his weight.

A barbaric grin spread across his cheeks as he sliced her Kemurikage cloak straight down the center.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! This was custom-made, you asshole!"

"Then unless you want me to cut your undershirt into rags, I suggest you either take it off or forfeit now," he barked, leaning over her, dagger still in hand, triumphant smile laying claim to his face. He never considered she would actually disrobe in front of him.

She pushed him away from her, inched herself back, and sat up. Without taking her eyes off of him, she removed her arm guards and began to unbutton her long black and garnet undershirt as leisurely as possible.

His heartrate accelerated as he watched her nimble fingers work their way down her shirt, exposing more and more pale skin with every step.

Finally, she let her shirt slide off her creamy shoulders and tossed it aside, standing before her brother in her breast bindings. Then she walked toward him, slowly and seductively. She placed her hand upon his muscular chest. "My, your heart is racing. Perhaps _you_ should forfeit before you have a heart attack." She slid her hand down his chest and onto his gold belt, tugging it loose. "It's your call."

He swallowed hard, but managed to keep a calm façade. "Azula, Azula, Azula… I'm just getting started with you." He finished untying his belt, letting it fall to the floor, and then removed his shoulder armor and arm guards. After taking off his maroon and gold tunic and black and burgundy cape, he grabbed his sister by the wrist and pulled her up against his bare chest.

They stared defiantly into each other's hateful eyes, uncertain of who would dare make the next move. This was wrong on so many levels, but all Zuko could think about was how satisfying it would be to finally make his malicious little sister subservient to him, and the forbidden nature of their actions intrigued Azula to no end. Eventually, he broke the ubiquitous tension by leaning down and kissing her hard on the mouth. She threw her arms around his neck, returning his hard, fury-fueled kisses. It didn't take long for their tongues to reunite, and their kisses only intensified as he started to unwrap her breast bindings. But before he completely unraveled them, she pulled back.

At this point, he was actually hoping that she wasn't having cold feet. He wanted to see what was concealed beneath those bindings. No, he _needed_ to see. "Come on, sister. What's fair is fair."

"This is far from fair," she simpered, holding up her meager bindings. "My topless chest offers _way_ more than yours."

He sighed at the lose-lose situation presented before him. Either he could cave to her power-play and strip off more of his clothes or he could try to claim his victory at the risk of not getting to see her royal treasures. He chose the latter. "Let go of your bindings or you lose."

"The Fire Lord really ought to have better self-control," she teased. "I'm not sure which would be more fun – winning this battle or watching you squirm like that."

"Shut. Up," he snarled, taking large deliberate steps toward her. After he backed her into a stone pillar, he pushed her up against it, kissing her and teasingly pressing his hips into hers. He could have sworn he heard a soft moan escape her lips. He began to kiss down her jawline to her neck, licking and sucking on the soft skin upon arrival.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," she groaned, placing a hand on his lower back to force his pelvis deeper against hers.

"Now look who's squirming," he muttered against her neck before resuming his licks and kisses. He wasn't entirely sure when she started making him hard, but now he was fully erect and the little playful sways of her hips were driving him mad.

Completely lost in the moment, Azula placed her other hand on his lower back to further intensify the pleasure of his thick erection rubbing between her legs.

Zuko seized this opportunity by yanking off her breast bindings.

"Well, _someone's_ impatient," she derided, but her brother was too occupied ogling her perfect, voluptuous chest to listen. She laughed. "Like what you see?"

He responded by kissing her fervently against the pillar with his rough hands cupping her full, soft breasts. Still attacking her tongue with his, he undid her top-knot, letting her silky black hair fall around her shoulders. With his right hand, he grabbed a fistful of the hair right above her neck and pulled down, prying her head back.

"You're hurting me," she hissed, although she found something pleasantly stimulating in the pain.

"Good," he growled before licking and biting her neck. This time, he didn't stop there. He kissed and nibbled down her neck to the space between her plump, round breasts. Then he squeezed her breasts together with his left hand and ran his tongue wildly between her cleavage. His thumb grazed her right nipple while he pinched the other one between his ring and middle fingers.

"Mmmmmmmmm," she moaned, placing one of her hands on top of his head and playing with his hair. When she felt his hot tongue directly on one of her nipples, she gripped his hair and bit down on her lip with her growing arousal. Seeing how hungry he was for her was only making her want more. She suggestively pushed his head down lower.

He looked up at her with fire in his eyes. "You want more, Azula? All you have to do is ask."

She stared back, matching the intensity of his gaze, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of asking for more. "You're the one who's about to burst through his pants."

"Yeah, we'll see who bursts first," he mocked, slamming his body against hers, pushing her into the pillar and shoving his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her ardently and animalistically while he let his right hand wander down the curves of her waist to her upper thigh and then between her legs.

She moaned repeatedly into his mouth as he rubbed her over her pants with his index and middle fingers. To her surprise, he knew _exactly_ the right places to touch as if he could read her mind. She laced her arms around his neck and thrust herself against his hand.

He alternated between rubbing her in light, teasing, circular motions and forcefully vibrating his fingers. He brought his lips back down to her neck, where he triumphed in feeling her quickened pulse and hearing her desperate little whimpers. When he heard her breathing change to shallow gasps, he moved his hand to the inside of her pants, over her underwear, and massaged her most sensitive area.

"Ohhhhh, Zuzu," she breathed, getting dreadfully close to her release.

" _Don't_ call me that," he ordered, ceasing his movements.

She closed her eyes and breathed heavily through her teeth. "I knew you didn't have it in you," she grumbled with immense frustration.

"You get to call me Zuko or Fire Lord. Those are your choices." He started playing with her again, but at a tortuously slow pace. "Be a good girl, and I'll finish you."

"I'll be good, oh mighty Fire Lord," she quipped with sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

He growled at her as he yanked her pants down as far as they could go. He recommenced his teasing, slowly rubbing his fingers against her warmth from side to side. "Want to try that again?"

"Fine," she huffed, no longer able to handle his teasing. She _needed_ him to make her cum. "Fire Lord Zuko."

"Good girl." He gripped her waist with one hand and savagely assailed her neck with his tongue as he moved the thumb of his other hand directly over her clit. He rubbed her slowly and then worked his way up to a rapid vibrate. As she got close, he could feel her dig her sharp nails deeper and deeper into his shoulders, which only encouraged him to go faster. He began to vibrate his thumb against her at what felt like superhuman speed.

"YES YES YESSSS!" she screamed, throwing her head back as she exploded in euphoria.

As the pair panted and exchanged kisses, they both wondered who was actually winning this battle. On one hand, the Fire Lord was able to make his sister surrender all control, but on the other, if they were to part ways right now, he'd be the one leaving unsatisfied. Either way, she wished to repay the favor and he craved her touch so desperately. Without saying a word, they both removed their boots, socks, and pants as quickly as they could and jumped back into each other's predacious embrace. The explosiveness of their heated kisses was reminiscent of their Agni Kai.

"It's your turn, little sister," he murmured between kisses, trying to hide his neediness. "Touch me."

She smirked as she slid her hand down to the giant bulge in Zuko's underwear and stroked him gently over the fabric. "Yeah? You want me to touch you?"

He gritted his teeth at her teasing. "You. Owe. Me."

"Do I now? Well then." She gripped him a little harder, still over his underwear, and pumped him up and down. "Like that?"

He loathed how she was just taunting him, torturing him, just like always. "Do I need to teach you obedience? Because I will throw you over my knee right now and teach you."

As enticing as that sounded, she couldn't stand the thought of her brother fully dominating her. "As if I would ever be indebted to you." She pulled down his underwear and grabbed his length, causing him to groan and buck his hips. She jerked him up and down a few times before pausing to lick her hand and continue the motions.

"Ohhhh, like that. Just like that." He watched her play with his hardened manhood, her red nails sliding up and down, the bouncing of her breasts with every stroke.

Much like her capricious personality, she jerked him unpredictability, with varied speed and pressure. With a looser grip, she rubbed him slowly up and down, up and down, up and down. The next moment she'd tighten her grip and take him fast, always keeping him on the edge.

His breathing became strained as he thrust himself over and over into her lubricated grip. But just as he was about to lose control, he stopped. "Wait. We're still not even." He grinned wolfishly as he yanked down her underwear. Then he stopped breathing altogether. No woman could hold a candle to his sister's beauty. Just when he thought his erection couldn't get any stiffer…

"Are you okay, Zuko? You look like you're about to faint," she laughed.

All of a sudden, he spun her around and firmly gripped her curvaceous ass in his warm hands. A wave of anger washed over his face. "How you could you have kept _this_ hidden from me for so long?!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are truly pathetic."

He spun her back around and viciously pinched her cheeks between his thumb and index finger, forcing her head up to look at him. He lowered himself so he was nose-to-nose with her. "You're going to make this up to me. _Now_." He picked up her discarded cloak from the ground, spread it across the tomb, and sat down on it. "On your knees."

She scowled and placed a hand on her hips. "I don't think so."

" _AZULA_ , I AM NOT FUCKING AROUND. GET. ON. YOUR. KNEES."

Only the Spirits knew why his obscene commands turned her on the way they did. She smirked and walked over to him, her eyes alit with an impish gleam. She kneeled before him and gazed into his hostile eyes. "Yes, my Lord."

The next thing he knew, he was overtaken with inconceivable pleasure. Her submissive words alone were nearly enough to make him cum. He watched her swirl her tongue around the head of his aching erection, which made him bite his lip and inhale sharply. "Azula," he sighed.

She sloppily licked up and down his entire length, letting her warm saliva drip down and coat him in wetness. Then she took him in between her sultry, red lips inch by inch, letting him vanish inside of her.

"So good," he whispered, brushing her hair back behind her ears. He kept his hand on her head to hold her down and pushed his hips repeatedly toward her mouth.

She sucked him rapaciously, using her hand to simultaneously pump him up and down. As if his pleasure were linked to hers, she found herself getting wetter and wetter the more she sucked. Then she removed him from her mouth to lick and suck on his royal jewels.

He gasped and looked at her with shock and awe. No one could ever make him this excited.

She licked her ruby lips. "Does this please my Fire Lord?" she asked facetiously, peering into his golden eyes. She resumed licking up and down his hardened shaft.

"Oh, Azula. Your daddy issues know no bounds," he chuckled, thrusting his hips toward her face.

"Do you _want_ me to stop?" she scorned.

"No, no, no. Keep going."

"Fine. But then you'd _better_ even the score. And Spirits help you if you cum in my mouth."

"You'd better believe I'll even the score, little girl," he sneered. But the thought of getting to taste her and ravish her with his tongue was too appealing to put off. "Actually, let me do that right now." He lay down on the tomb. His throbbing erection jutted out from his coarse, brambly black hairs toward the ceiling. "Sit on my face."

"WH – WHAT?!" she blushed.

"Unless you're calling it quits…"

She glared at him and stood up. Then she slithered on top of him, allowing her wet folds to graze over his thick cock ever-so-slightly, making him grunt through clenched teeth and quiver with anticipation. "I _never_ quit." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and then turned around so she was facing his stiffened member and settled her most private area onto her brother's eager mouth.

Without hesitation, he licked the heated slit between her legs, pushing her petals apart and landing upon her precious pink gem. He voraciously moved his tongue from side to side, lapping up all her honey as if he had been starved for days.

"Spirits, Zukoooooo," she wailed in unimaginable bliss, rocking her hips back and forth against his face. She took his erection into her hand again, which instantly throbbed at her touch, and stroked him up and down. Then she lowered herself to suck on the tip, causing him to release a guttural moan into her sopping core. She began to suck him off ravenously, bobbing her head up and down and coating him with her saliva.

He repeatedly flicked his tongue against her warmth, occasionally pausing to suck on her clit, savoring her exquisite taste. He was determined to devour every last drop of her. Moral quandaries of sixty-nining with his little sister on top of a tomb were completely disregarded – the ecstasy of tasting her while he fucked her mouth was too powerful. He could tell she was feeling the same way from the way she was rocking her hips, her groans of delight stifled by his hardened member, her sweet juices dripping down his face. If he were to drown in her right now, he would die a very happy Fire Lord.

The movements of her hips on his face and her mouth on his erection were becoming more and more erratic with her impending climax. She groaned, grunted, and whimpered onto his erection as he continued to eat her out. Never in her life had she experienced pleasure quite like this – she briefly wondered if this orgasm could quite literally shatter her mind, it was that intense. Even the salty taste of his pre-cum was increasing her arousal. Finally, she was forced to submit to the overwhelming sensation and came unthinkably hard on her brother's face, her deafening moans muffled by his stiff cock.

The vibrations created by her moans felt unbelievable on his erection and nearly sent him over the edge. He imagined it would be easier to beat his uncle at Pai Sho than it was to refrain from erupting between his sister's smoldering lips. But he couldn't cum – not just yet. Not without taking her. _All_ of her. The battle wasn't even important to him anymore. He would have his prize no matter the cost.

She released him from her mouth as she struggled for breath. But before she had a moment to rest, she felt him start to sit up and push her off of him. She stood, nearly stumbling to the floor, rendered weak by her rapturous orgasm.

Moving a mile a minute, he tugged the Kemurikage cloak from the tomb, set it down on the stone floor, and created a makeshift pillow by rolling up a random assortment of his and her clothing. "Lie down, my princess," he smirked.

She hesitated but ultimately complied, lying down on her back and breathing heavily with a mixture of desire and wariness. Could she actually go through with this?

But within a second, he climbed on top of her. His thick cock played and teased with her beckoning entrance as he pressed his chest to hers and gazed into her mischievous eyes. He grazed the tip of her nose with his and was just about to ravish her when he heard her speak.

"Zuko, I… I should tell you – "

"Having second thoughts, dear sister?" he interrupted. He couldn't have this. He needed her, he needed her, he needed her.

As she studied his feral eyes, she could sense his primal need, his lust, his hunger, but also something much deeper that she couldn't quite comprehend. And she needed him too. She wanted him more than anything. More than anyone. "No. It's nothing." She brought her lips to his with a soft kiss. "Take me."

And that was all he needed. He plunged himself into her slick, tight heat, tearing into her, ripping her apart, truly becoming one with her.

She whimpered and bit down hard on her lip, but his concupiscent, endless kisses on her cheeks, lips, and neck made all the pain of his merciless thrusts worth every moment. Her hands explored every part of him that she could reach, touching his face, his shoulders, his biceps, his back, his hips, his hands. "Zuko," she whispered tenderly into his ear.

"Azula," he exhaled back, taking her hands above her head and interlacing his fingers with hers. He pounded her and pounded her, taking everything he could get. He crashed his pubic bone against her clit again and again, making her even wetter than before. He couldn't remember ever having made his ex-girlfriend, whose name was currently escaping him, this wet, this _passionate_ for him.

But even more consuming than the indescribable pleasure was the level of intimacy they felt with each other. It exhilarated and terrified them both to the core. The feeling was addicting – this one encounter would most definitely not be enough for either of them.

"You're mine, Zuzu. Tell me you're mine," she cried, thrusting her hips up to meet him and grinding her sweet spot against him. She let go of his hands to remove his royal headpiece and undo his topknot, running her fingers through his unruly raven hair upon its release.

It was the first time he didn't mind hearing his nickname come out of her mouth. "I'm yours." He kissed her neck. "I'm yours." He kissed her cheek. "I'm all yours." He kissed her lips. Then he reached up and grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands, pinning them back behind her head. With his other hand, he played with her silky, onyx locks. "And you're mine." He tugged her hair. "Say it."

There was nothing gentle about his motions, but she needed him this way. Relentless, burning, ferocious. "Spirits, you're _ruthless_ ," she panted, bucking her hips toward his over and over, forcing him deeper inside of her. She attempted to free her wrists from his grip but to no avail.

"SAY IT!" he demanded, grinding against her harder and faster, slipping in and out, in and out, in and out of her tight core. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, flicking his tongue against it as if it were her hot, wet center.

"I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours," she moaned, kissing and biting the top of his shoulder.

Their hearts pounded, their breaths quickened and shallowed, and their legs interlocked to remove any remaining space between them as they got closer and closer to their release.

He let go of her wrists and grabbed her by the hips, digging his pelvis even harder into hers, grinding and vibrating against her. He knew she was close by the way her legs were beginning to shake and how tightly she was encasing him.

She dug her nails into his lower back, pushing him into her as she raised her hips and thrust into him as fast as she could. The sensation was too much. Her feet flexed and her legs shook violently as she reached her peak. "ZUKOOOOOOOO!"

Her walls caved and undulated on his erection, tightening and releasing, triggering his brutally pent up orgasm. "AZULAAAAAAAA!" He rested his forehead upon hers, breathing her in, showering her face with kisses as he came down from his highest high.

The battle was over. They had surrendered to each other.

He pulled out of her and rolled to his side, lying next her, both of them breathless and drenched in sweat. Too overheated to get closer, they reached for each other's hands and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, now I know what you really meant by 'I just want to talk'," she sighed, turning to face him.

He laughed, meeting her warm gaze. "You say that as if I expected any of this to happen when I followed you down here."

"And I didn't expect to lose my virginity this way, yet here we are," she simpered.

"WH – WH – WHAT?!" he choked, his eyes doubling in size. He sat up and looked down at his crotch to find trace amounts of blood. "No – no – you weren't – that couldn't be – "

"You think I'd just spread my legs for anyone?"

"N – no! Of course not! But – but – why didn't you tell me?!"

"I tried… but then I just felt like it wasn't important – "

"Of course it's important! _You're_ important!"

"Would it have _really_ made a difference?"

"I… I…" He looked down at his lap. He would have liked to think so, but frankly, he didn't know.

She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. "Brother… look… you don't have to feel, errrr, what's that useless emotion… guilty. I made my choice. I wanted this. And I have no regrets. In all honesty, I've never felt so _weightless_ , so _free_ , in all my life."

Suddenly they froze at the faint sound of a child's voice calling in the distance. " _Zuzu? Zuzu, where are you?_ " They stared at each other in horror.

"Oh shit!" Zuko hissed. "My friends must have found the children and freed them!"

Azula jumped up and began to dress in a frenzy, with her brother following suit. "I – I have to run!" She recovered a good portion of her clothing and was just about to dart for the stairs when she felt her arm being tugged.

"Wait!" he urged. "We still need to talk about this."

" _Where are you, Zuzu?_ "

"Zuko! I _have_ to go!" She turned to leave, but again, he stopped her.

"I know, I know. Just tell me…" He stepped closer to her and brought his hand to her cheek, stroking it gently. "Why me?"

She smiled, her cheeks reddening. "I'm sure the answer to that will reveal itself in due time."

He returned the smile. "You're as cryptic as ever, dear sister."

" _Zuzu, Zuzu, come out! Come out!_ "

"I _really_ have to get out of here!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to the stairs, but she paused when she heard him call for her.

"Azula!" He couldn't let her go just yet. "Sneak into the Palace tonight. I – I'll give Suki and Ty Lee the night off."

She sighed. "Why?"

"It only seems proper that we spend the night together… it being your first time and all…"

She rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I want to be cuddled out of obligation?"

"Ugh. You're really going to make me say it."

" _Come out, Zuzu, come out!_ "

"Well?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I _want_ you to spend the night with me, okay? I _want_ to fall asleep next to you. Please," he beseeched.

She smiled. "I guess you'll just have to wait up and see." Then she fled up the stairs and out of the crypt.

He smiled too, knowing he would see her later that night.

But his contentment was quickly disrupted by the shrill cries of his younger sister, who was running down the stairs. "Zuzu! Zuzu!"

Following Kiyi were Aang, Kei Lo, and Mai, who was cradling her little brother, Tom-Tom. They must have missed Azula by a millisecond. "Zuzu!" Kiyi cheered, jumping into his arms.

"Kiyi! I can't tell you how _worried_ I was about you!" he exclaimed, although he had been more worried about Kiyi catching him in a compromising position with Azula than her well-being.

"I wasn't worried _at all_! I _knew_ you'd come for us!"

"I most certainly did…" he sniggered.

She nestled her head into his neck. "You smell strange…"

He nervously ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. "Sweaty, right?"

"Yes, but… something else…"

Aang eyed Zuko up and down suspiciously, noticing that some of his clothes were inside out and half of his armor was scattered throughout the crypt. "You and Azula must have had one heck of a fight!" he concluded.

"Yeah… we, uhhhhh, tussled quite a bit…"

"Hey, let's get out of here! Ukano and the rest of the children are waiting outside."

The group headed for the stairs, but Mai held Zuko back by pinching his shoulder. She leaned in close to his ear and spat, "You're _disgusting_."

* * *

Their lips met again later that night in the Fire Lord's bed. Zuko kissed the princess again and again, with one hand on her cheek and the other around her waist. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer to her, never letting their mouths separate. Unlike the dozens of kisses they shared earlier in the crypt, these were filled with sweet affection, though they were just as passionate.

After several minutes, he disrupted the session, gazing fondly into his sister's yellow eyes and brushing her hair back behind her ear. "Do you love me?"

Her face flushed. "No," she grinned, teasingly.

He chuckled and smiled at her warmly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She took his hand from her waist and interweaved her fingers with his.

"Because you always lie." He squeezed her hand.

She shrugged. "If you say so." She kissed his lips.

"I know you love me." He kissed her back.

She smiled. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She rolled over to her other side and then scooched back into his embrace, allowing him to spoon with her.

He draped his arm around her and held her tightly against him. "Azula," he whispered before kissing the top of her head. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I wrote this story for all of the people who asked for a sequel to _Iroh's Sage Advice_. It's not a sequel, but I think it still accomplishes its goal ; ) I don't intend to continue this story, but with enough support, I'll continue to write more one-shots. If you like what you read, please consider reading _Dishonored_! I've worked hard on it, and it would mean a lot! As always, reviews are welcome.


End file.
